


You are my "SECRET"

by mystic_ghost_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_ghost_writer/pseuds/mystic_ghost_writer
Summary: (Y/N) is a bright student and everyone knows that she is shy, quiet and stays out of trouble. But what no one knows is that she has a secret that she has told no one. She is in love with her raven haired potions professor.Read the story to find out what happens next~~~
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. ~~HE WAS NEVER MINE, BUT LOSING HIM WILL BREAK MY HEART~~

**~~HE WAS NEVER MINE, BUT LOSING HIM WILL BREAK MY HEART~~**

You were a third year Slytherin student in Hogwarts. you were good at potions but the best you were at was transfiguration's classes. You were professor McGonagall's one of the favorite. Everyone knew that you were a shy and quiet type of girl who remained away from trouble. But what no one knew was that you had had a little secret. That secret was that you had a crush on certain raven haired professor who loved potions. Yes! You had a crush on professor Snape since the first day of your Hogwarts. At first you told yourself that you had a simple crush on the professor and it will fade away as time will pass but as time passed by, your "simple crush" developed into love and now you no longer had a crush on him but you were in love with him. You knew that this type of thing was frowned upon in both the muggle world as well as wizard world but you couldn't help yourself. you had asked yourself many times that what was it about him that made you fall in love with him but you couldn't get the answer more like you couldn't think of a thing which you didn't like about him. His strict demeanor was also endearing to you.

_TIME SKIP TO POTIONS CLASS~~~~_

_SNAPE'S POV_

Tch. No one in this class are serious about potions except 3-4 students. But among these students is girl who shows good talent in potions and unlike other students behaves nicely in my class. Her name is (Y/N). She is the only student who doesn't get on my nerves but one thing that bugs me about her behaviour is that she never looks directly at me or more specifically in my eyes. I don't understand it, she intrigues me. While I was in my thought, I noticed all students seated in their respective seats.

_(Y/N)'S POV_

As I took my seat Professor Snape started speaking.

**_SNAPE: Today all of you will be brewing Confusing Draught and those who won't be able to brew it will have to write 1000 words on the procedure to make Confusing draught. Now I don't expect many of you to brew the potion correctly *while looking at Longbottom*. now start working._ **

I had already studied about shrinking potion last night so I think I might be able to do it. I started putting all the ingredients in the cauldron while stirring it slowly and casted charm **Reducio(shrinking charm)** . The potion turned into bright green and suddenly a boy next to me tapped on my shoulder when I looked at him and he passed me a note. I took the note and it read _"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"_ I smiled at him and scribbled at the back of the note _"Of course. And don't stop this time please.”_ and gave him the note _._ The look on his face was precious. I knew him. His name was Daniel Brown, Slytherin's famous playboy. He changed girlfriends like he changed his clothes and I disliked these types of people, men and women alike. What I didn't know was Professor Snape was watching whole scene. After watching the whole scene, he came to our desk and took the note from his hands and read it.

**_SNAPE: Miss (L/N) you have brewed your potions perfectly but that doesn't allow you to pass notes in class and same goes for you Mr. Brown. And since you have failed in brewing the potion as a punishment you will be writing essay of 1000 words on the procedure to make Confusing draught 5 times without the use of any magic. And as for you Miss (L/N) you will be serving detention today after dinner._ **

During the whole ordeal I kept my head down and nodded when he announced his punishment. When I heard the punishment, I was both happy and sad. Happy because I get to spend time with him and sad cause I never had detention in my whole life and the one who gave me was professor Snape. After the class was over I said " ** _SORRY_** " to professor Snape and hurriedly went out of the class. Now I was nervously looking forward to my detention.

_To be continued~~~_


	2. "I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY I AM STILL HOPING"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I took a long time in posting the 2nd chapter. With everything happening due pandemic I couldn't post it soon. But now it's here. Again I am sorry for being late.

**~~I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY I AM STILL HOPING~~**

**_READER’S POV_ **

After the whole ordeal with Snape I went to my room and flopped on my bed and let out a long sigh. I didn’t know how will I face him alone. I was too nervous to think about anything. My thoughts drifted back to when Snape caught me passing the note. The look on his face was that of JEALOUSY!? No this can’t be true. I am thinking too much and just because I love I am imagining things. Besides he can never be in love with someone like me. 

**_THIRD PERSON’S POV_ **

As (Y/N) was thinking about how will she face him in detention, dinner time approached. (Y/N) went to the hall where all the students were seated and she took a seat beside a brown-haired girl whose name was Lisa and she was the only girl whom she would sometimes talk to. As (Y/N) took her seat Lisa turned towards her and asked her about what happened in potion’s class. (Y/N) told her everything and also told her what she had written in the note. Hearing this Lisa started laughing which made (Y/N) laugh too. While (Y/N) was laughing she didn’t notice a certain raven-haired professor looking at her with amusement in his eyes. But this didn’t go unnoticed by professor Dumbledore but kept to himself.

**_READER’S POV_ **

Now the dinner is over but I can’t make myself go to the potions room but I have to. So, with heavy heart I went to potion’s classroom. I knocked on the door and heard a soft _‘come in’_ and I went inside the room. There in the room was professor Snape grading some papers. I said good evening to him and asked I what task I had to do.

**_SNAPE’S POV_ **

I looked up when I heard (Y/N) asking me what task she had to do. It was hard to decide what task I should give her. I can’t simply have her wash the cauldrons it was a very tough task and her dainty fingers can’t do it- WHAT THE HELL I AM TALKING ABOUT I HAVE TO TREAT HER LIKE EVERY OTHER STUDENT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? The cauldrons don’t require cleaning so I can make her help me grade the first years’ potions test. I saw her looking down so I cleared my throat and told her to grade the papers.

**_READER’S POV_ **

I was looking down on the floor dreading him to give me task of cleaning the cauldrons. I have heard that its a very tiring task and after completing it your fingers will hurt like hell. Suddenly professor Snape cleared his throat which caused me to flinch and look towards him as he told me to grade the first years’ potion’s test paper in deep voice- STOP IT (Y/N)! FOCUS (Y/N) FOCUS. I nodded in response and pulled a chair across him and sat. I started grading the papers while stealing glances at him. This was the first time I was this close to him. My heart was doing somersaults. Suddenly he said “ _Miss (L/N) if you continue marking the paper instead of staring then we both will be over soon over with detention.”_

_To be continued~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Please comment and tell. If you liked please leave kudos. See you in next update. Till then stay safe everyone.


	3. ~~YOU ARE EVERYWHERE EXCEPT RIGHT HERE AND IT HURTS~~

~~ **YOU ARE EVERYWHERE EXCEPT RIGHT HERE AND IT HURTS** ~~

“ _Miss (L/N) if you could continue marking the paper instead of staring then we both will be soon over with the detention.”_

**_READER’S POV_ **

I was suddenly snapped from my stupor upon hearing his voice and looked directly into a pair of obsidian eyes. I felt ashamed that he caught me staring at him. Now I don’t know what excuse I should make to make him believe me. Suddenly he quirked up one eyebrow, waiting for my non-existent excuse. I lowered my head and gently mumbled ‘ _I am sorry sir I was lost in thoughts; it will not happen again’_. Well done (y/n) now he will think you are a creep. He let out a sigh and told me to continue grading the sheets.

**_SNAPE’S POV_ **

This girl (y/n) intrigues me. After I told her to stop staring and her (e/c) eyes suddenly made contact with mine and my breath suddenly hitched. I waited for her response and seeing that I won’t be getting that any soon I quirked my brow to let her know that I was waiting for her reasoning. Meanwhile I used my legilimency to look into her mind and found out that most of her thoughts revolved around me. This could mean only one thing that she has feelings for me. Right now, is not the right time to ponder about it. Suddenly she mumbled an apology which caused me to snap back into reality. What is this girl doing to me, I can’t possibly be catching feelings for her, am I? I let out a sigh and told her to continue grading the sheets.

**_THIRD PERSON’S POV_ **

About half an hour later the professor and his student were done with grading the sheets. Snape said _“Miss (l/n), I see you are done with grading the papers so you can go to your dorm and I expect that in future you won’t repeat this mistake. Now go.”_.

(y/n) silently mumbled “ _yes sir_ ” whilst keeping her head down and left the room. After (y/n) left the room Snape let out a huge sigh and slumped in his chair.

**_SNAPE’S POV_ **

I shouldn’t have said her to go that rudely, after all she wasn’t like all other students who acted like brats. Besides she also harbours feelings for me which isn’t helping at all. Why would she like me? There are so many boys her age. She could live happily with them. I am just a cold man who is disliked by his own house let alone others. Yet she has feelings for me. I never gave her any special treatment then why? Maybe I am thinking too much about it because thinking about someone doesn’t especially mean that they have feelings for them, it can also be admiration. Yeah now it does makes sense as she has good grades in potions too. But somehow this conclusion stirs something within me like suddenly something is missing. I can’t be in love with her. Its not right. I am thinking too much into it, I should just go to sleep.

**_READER’S POV_ **

After I left the room, I let out a tear. I knew that he didn’t like me as I like him but to know that he didn’t even like my presence is unbearable. It breaks my heart to know this. I ran back into my room to my bed crying until sleep took over.

_To be continued~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Please comment and tell. If you liked please leave kudos. See you in next update. Till then stay safe everyone.


	4. ~~I LOVE YOU STILL...~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really apologise for the late update my college decided to take end-semester exam and viva so I needed to prepare for it. I am really sorry again. So without any further ado here is the next chapter.

**~~I LOVE YOU STILL...~~**

**_THIRD PERSON’S POV_ **

The next day (Y/N) woke up in the morning and started getting ready for the breakfast. The moment she looked into the mirror she was shocked. Her eyes were red and puffy due to crying. This caused her to reminiscence again about last night with professor Snape.

**_READER’S POV_ **

Why am I thinking about him again?! I promised myself last night to move on from him. I can’t keep on loving him when I know that there is no chance of him ever loving me back. You can do this (Y/N). Be strong (Y/N) put on a happy face. No one should know about this. After all the one who you wanted to care about you was him and he doesn’t even like your presence so what’s the point of showing your true feelings. I guess that’s what growing into adult means. I must hurry or I will be late for breakfast so I put on makeup to conceal my puffy eyes. For once I should look pretty like the other girls.

Today I am gonna try talking to other people so that I don’t get alone to think about him again. As I reached breakfast hall, I saw almost everyone had arrived and few were still coming. Phew! I wasn’t late. As I took my seat next to Lisa, I saw her staring at me. I started getting self-conscious but I won’t back down this time. Smile (Y/N) smile.

_(Y/N): good morning Lisa. How are you?_

_Lisa: good morning (Y/N), I am awesome. What happened to you today?_

_(Y/N): wh-what d-do you mean?_

_Lisa: it’s rare for you to put on makeup. Did something happen?_

_(Y/N): no, I just felt like it. A-Am I looking weird?_

_Lisa: No not at all in fact you look very pretty. Look how Kevin is looking at you._

_(Y/N): uhm... who is Kevin?_

_Lisa: (Y/N) you SERIOUSLY DON’T KNOW KEVIN BLACK?! He is one of the most handsome guys in Hogwarts and not to mention he is smart too like brainwise. He is in Ravenclaw 4 th year. Look._

**_READER’S POV_ **

As I turned around, I saw a boy looking at me. Suddenly our eyes met and he smiled and waved at me. I shyly smiled back. He seems to be a nice guy. I turned back and saw professor Snape staring at me. I reluctantly tore my gaze away from him and focused on eating. Why is he looking at me? Is he angry at me? UGHHH! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM (Y/N)! You have to move on.

**_SNAPE’S POV_ **

As the students kept filing in the hall, I saw (Y/N) entering the hall but somehow, she was looking different from usual and her eyes were red. Was she crying?! Was it because of last night? I shouldn’t have talked that rudely to her. She took a seat beside a girl and started talking to her. After few minutes she turned around and was looking towards Ravenclaw house. Who was she looking for? There I saw a boy who was looking towards her. He waved at her; I don’t know why but I had an unsettling feeling inside my chest. I need to talk to her about last night and maybe apologi-WAIT I DON’T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO HER I AM HER PROFESSOR! But what I did last night was wrong. What this girl is doing to me? Why am I caring so much about her? Anyway, I will just have a talk with her.

**_THIRD PERSON’S POV_ **

As the breakfast was over students started filing out of the hall. As (Y/N) was going back to the Slytherin common room Snape stopped her and said “ _Miss (l/n) I need to talk to you. Come to my office._ “

_To be continued~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me again! How was the chapter? Please comment and tell below. Till then stay safe everyone.


	5. ~~I'LL TELL YOU THE GREATEST REGRET OF MY LIFE-"I LET MY LOVE GO"~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the update you all were waiting for. Thank you guys for giving this story so much love.

**~~I'LL TELL YOU THE GREATEST REGRET OF MY LIFE-"I LET MY LOVE GO"~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **FLASHBACK STARTS** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Y/N) came out of the hall and saw Kevin standing in the hallway. As she was passing, Kevin stopped her.

_Kevin: hey. How are you?_

_(Y/N): hello. I am fine and you?_

_Kevin: I am doing good. You look good today. It’s not like you look bad other days I mean ugh… you look extra good._

This made (Y/N) smile which caused a cute blush to appear on Kevin’s face.

_(Y/N): thank you. Y-you look good too._

_Kevin: thanks. I wanted to talk to you about something. Can you meet me near Great lake at around 5 pm? It’s nothing suspicious, you can bring your friend if you are uncomfortable._

_(Y/N): uhm… Okay I will come._

_Kevin: okay then bye._

_(Y/N): bye._

Snape saw (Y/N) and Kevin talking from afar. As soon as Kevin left Snape came behind (Y/N).

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **END OF FLASHBACK** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“ _Miss (l/n) I need to talk to you. Come to my office._ “

**_READER’S POV_ **

HUH! It’s professor Snape. What did I do now? Why does he hate me that much? Anyways I will soon know what have I done so no use of thinking about that. But why now of all times when I want to move on from him. It seems like the whole world is against me. 

**_THIRD PERSON’S POV_ **

Soon (Y/N) and Snape entered his office. And Snape started talking.

_Snape: miss (L/N) who was the boy you were talking to?_

_(Y/N): Oh, he is Kevin Black and he is from Ravenclaw 4 th year._

_Snape: I just asked his name and I am not interested in your love life. Besides you were crying last night?_

_(Y/N): n-no sir I wasn’t crying._

_Snape: don’t lie to me. Look, I talk like that to every student and… don’t think you are someone special who will get different treatment…. Understand?_

When Snape was saying all those words (Y/N)’s heart was slowly breaking and tears were slowly pouring out of her eyes. After Snape finished talking (Y/N) snapped.

_(Y/N): r-right I am not someone special. But tell you what I never tried to gain your attention by doing ridiculous thing. I tried to do my best in potions so that someday you will praise me but no, you didn’t even look towards me. Yeah, I am not someone special why should I be? I never tried to seduce you by putting on vulgar makeup. I just simply loved you from afar. I couldn’t stop loving you. Whatever you did was endearing to me. Even from your frowning to your sarcastic remarks I loved everything. I would look forward to the day when I knew I was going to be attending your potion’s class. I never hoped for you to reciprocate my feelings, Merlin knows I didn’t deserve someone like you. But tell me one thing, what did I do to make you hate me so much?! Whenever any student badmouthed you, I could barely control myself from slapping them. I always knew that you deserved so much respect. You cared for student in your own way. I always wanted to look into your eyes and drown myself into it for eternity but I knew if I did that you will surely come to know about my feelings. But now its all a waste because here I am blurting all my feelings to you which you don’t even reciprocate. Whatever I did I couldn’t get you out of my brain. What should I do? I don’t know anymore._

With this (Y/N) broke down into tears and couldn’t stop herself crying out. Snape was shocked to see his student who was so quiet and reserved here crying her heart out. Even more shocking to him was her admitting her feelings for him.

**_SNAPE’S POV_ **

This girl loves me and all this time I thought that it was only admiration and what did I do in return huh? Bestowed her with harsh words to such a point that she broke but what could I have done? I know that she won’t be happy with me. I always knew why I was afraid of her coming near me but what I didn’t know was that I had already…. fallen for her. All of my students looked at me with either fear or hate in their eyes but hers were the only which looked with at me fondness. I was afraid of my changing feelings for her. I knew this was not appropriate so that’s why I tried to push her away. If she comes any close, she will only burn. I don’t deserve her. I have no right to put her in danger. I have push her away, it’s for her own good. I have to do this.

**_THIRD PERSON’S POV_ **

_Snape: miss (L/N) stop crying. These… feelings you have…. for me is just passing feelings. I think you have mistaken for thinking your feelings to be out of love. It’s nothing but a simple infatuation a teenager’s crush I might say. I suggest you to clear your head and return to your dorm._

When (Y/N) heard what Snape said to her she stopped crying instantly and seethed with rage and stood up instantly.

_(Y/N): I knew you won’t return my feelings. But no one gave you the right to dismiss my feelings as something as passing feelings. Everyone was right you really are heartless and I was blind fool who couldn’t see this. Very well then Sir I will leave you to be. But, let me say one last thing- I regret falling in love with YOU!_

After saying this (Y/N) stormed out of Snape’s office. As soon as (Y/N) left Snape’s office Snape sat on his chair with a thud and let out a long sigh.

**_SNAPE’S POV_ **

Am I doing the correct thing? Is it right to let her go? No, I shouldn’t be selfish. At least not with her. She was the only one who looked at me with so much pride and adoration. Not even Lily looked at me like this. Don’t think about this Severus. The more you will think the more you will regret.

 _To be continued~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me again! How was the chapter? Please comment and tell below. Till then stay safe everyone.


	6. ~~ !!IT IS NOT AN UPDATE !!~~

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

_Hey everyone I hope you all are doing good in this whole pandemic situation. So guys, this is not an update but its an announcement that I will be having a question and answer session about this fanfic. Any questions you guys might be having about this fanfiction, I will be answering them. So, feel free to comment or if you want to remain anonymous then please DM me on any of the given links below._

**WATTPAD:<https://www.wattpad.com/user/mystic_ghost_writer>**

**  
TUMBLR:<https://mysticghostwriter.tumblr.com/>**

**  
EMAIL:[mysticghostwriter007@gmail.com](mailto:mysticghostwriter007@gmail.com)**

**P.S Thank you guys for giving me so much love. I can't thank you guys enough for that. Till then stay safe and happy.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic. So if there is any mistake or problem please tell me and I will do my best to correct it. Until then bye. See you in the next update.


End file.
